


Just Another Day at the Sanctuary

by Amethyst Shard (AmethystShard)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystShard/pseuds/Amethyst%20Shard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during the first season. It's just another day at the Sanctuary. Will/Henry pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at the Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorrepairgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorrepairgirl/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! For doorrepairgirl, I hope you enjoy your story!

Henry smelled Will coming long before he saw him. Still, it was a surprise seeing Will careening around the corner barefoot, in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

Slightly breathless, Will asked, "What's happened? Ashley told me to get down here. Said it was an emergency and to hurry."

"Yeah..." Henry looked down at Will's feet and smirked. "One of the more disagreeable abnormals escaped. Somehow got into the Nubbins habitat. Made quite the mess." Henry cringed. He didn't have a whole lot of love for the fuzzy little rats, but even they didn't deserve that. "As you can imagine, Ashley's on a warpath."

Will cringed in sympathy, for Ashley or the creature she was hunting, he wasn't certain.

"Here," Henry handed Will his tranquilizer gun, so he could focus on checking the security systems. Will took the gun, walking along side Henry, as he tapped at the data pad in his hand.

"So what is this thing?"

"A Gulon. It's this cat-dog thing. Likes to gorge itself. It's probably gone someplace to purge, so it can go hunting more food."

"And by purge you mean-"

"Yeah."

Will wrinkled his nose (in a way which was actually kind of adorable, not that Henry would say that out loud). "And by food-?"

"Nubbins, mice, rabbits, people... It doesn't much matter."

"Great." Will smiled tightly.

"The Sanctuary is secure, it's not getting out."

"I was actually thinking more about us." Will grinned, but Henry could see the genuine worry in his eyes. Henry had to remind himself that Will was still relatively new to all this. The Sanctuary had been Henry's home for most of his life and stuff like this still made him nervous. He could only imagine what Will might be going through. And yet, even after everything that had happened since Will's arrival, he had stuck around when even a brave man might have gone running for the hills. It said a lot about his character.

Henry was glad that Will had decided to stay, admittedly, mostly for selfish reasons. It was nice having another guy around the Sanctuary for a change. Not that he minded painting Ashley's toenails that one time.

"What?"

Henry jumped. "What?"

"You were staring."

"I was? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Um, your glasses. I just realized. You're wearing them."

"Yeah, I didn't have time to put my contacts back in. Kind of geeky, huh?" Will touched his glasses selfconsciously.

"No! Well, maybe a little. But I like it. I've always had a thing for glasses. It must be that Clark Kent thing." Will ducked his head away shyly, and Henry wondered if he'd put his foot in his mouth again. "Sorry, I meant that as a compliment."

"I know. Thanks."

There was long awkward silence, in which Henry wished the Gulon would just show up already and swallow him up.

"DC or Marvel?"

Henry blinked. Did Will just ask him his comic book preferences? That was practically a pickup line in the geek world. "I guess I'm more of a DC guy. You?"

"Spidey fan."

Of course. Henry should have guessed. It was too good to be true. Well, they say opposites attract. "Star Wars or Star Trek?"

Will scoffed. "Star Wars."

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps their relationship wasn't doomed before it began.

"Although I did like Next Generation."

"Sure. Who didn't?"

"And the original has that great cheese factor."

"Spock or Kirk?"

"Spock," They both chimed in simultaneously.

Henry laughed. "We seriously need to start hanging out more often."

Will smiled. "I'd like that."

"Thank god, because if you'd said no that would have been really embarrassing."

"Why would have I said no?"

_You wouldn't have been the first._ Henry shook his head. "No reason. Just a joke."

"You have a strange sense of humor."

"So I've been told."

Henry's radio crackled and Magnus' voice asked, "Henry, any sign of the Gulon?"

Henry answered, "Not-" Henry sniffed, There was something in the air. Something foul. "Hold on." Henry cautiously followed the scent. Will followed close behind. Henry reached his arm out, halting Will.

"Henry, what is it?" Will looked down and saw what had made Henry stop him.

"Looks like the Gulon's been by here," Henry said, pointing out the obvious.

"Thank you for not letting me step in that," replied Will, gratefully.

Henry radioed Magnus. "You may want head over this way, the creature's been by here recently."

"Uh, Henry." Henry felt Will's hand on his arm and looked up.

"I think he's still here."

A pair of golden eyes stared at them from far down the hall, fangs bared as it growled. It's cat like ears pulled back. It's tail twitched violently.

"You weren't kidding about the half cat half dog thing."

"Yeah, spends a lot of time chasing it's own tail."

That made Will crack a smile. Which was good, because if you're going to die, it might as well be with a smile on your face.

The Gulon pounced forward, it's claws scraping against the floor as it ran towards them. Henry stepped forward, shielding Will. He growled at the creature and felt the wolf inside of him try to break out. Startled, the Gulon stopped in it's tracks. It hissed at Henry as it slowly backed away. Sometimes the wolf thing wasn't so bad, Henry thought.

Will took the opportunity to aim the tranq gun and fire. The beast went down with one shot.

Henry was impressed. "Nice aim."

Will shrugged nonchalantly. "Thanks."

Helen and Ashley finally showed up, firearms raised cautiously as they came around the corner. Helen lowered her gun as she saw the Gulon resting peacefully on the ground. "Good work, boys."

Ashley pouted. "Aw, rats. I was hoping to get to shoot it."

"Sorry, Ash. I guess we could have let it maul us. Maybe next time." Henry walked over to the creature, carefully double checking that it was completely unconscious. "Guess we better get this guy secured."

"I think Ashley and I can handle it from here. It's late, why don't you both get some rest?"

Henry smiled, grateful to get out of cleanup duty.

As they were walking away, Will leaned over to Henry and quietly asked, "Should we mention the-"

"Ew!" Ashley cried out behind them. "These were new boots!"

"Oops."

"Run," Henry whispered. They rushed down the hallway, until they were far out of sight. After they'd finished laughing like a couple schoolboys, Henry glanced up at Will and asked, "You got any plans for tonight?"

"I was going to bed, but I think I'm a little too wired for that now."

"Good. I mean, if you'd like some company, I have this little tradition. Every Christmas Eve I watch the worst B-horror movies I can get my hands on. Bride of Frankenstein was next on my list."

"Classic," Will nodded approvingly. "I'd love too.

"Cool."

"Hey, Henry?

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

_It might just be._ Henry had a good feeling about this one.


End file.
